


Being alone is not okay

by annieleonhard



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Fluff and Angst, Horror, M/M, Mystery
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-12
Updated: 2018-11-12
Packaged: 2019-08-22 21:46:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16606019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/annieleonhard/pseuds/annieleonhard
Summary: Keith was used to being alone. He had been left alone since he was a child. He was fearless, a fighter, a tough guy whose glare could kill and words could slice. But sometimes, Keith really should consider the right time to be left in peace, especially not during the night, in the middle of the desert.





	Being alone is not okay

It was perfect until that moment he leaned in closer towards Shiro’s lips. Keith was savoring the tenderness, the sweetness he had always dreamt of,, when he felt strong pair of hands roughly yanked him off. Only then did he realize his biggest mistake. Shiro’s face was beyond shocked, Keith could see disgust filled those eys that he had always loved. Keith didn’t remember if anyone said anything, or anyone left first. The only thing he remembered was the sharp freezing of wind as he rode his hoverbike across the desert, not caring anything and wanting to forget everything.  
Keith remembered slamming the door of his shack shut, climbing onto his dusty, cold bed as he drowned himself in his own tears. He didn’t give a damn about time. How wrong he was, to expected people he loved to stay. He should have followed the rules, his rules. He should have reject people, before they got the chance to reject him. But it was his fault. He just had to screw everything up. And now because of it, he was all alone again.  
He remembered only pain and pain and pain, erupting in his heart, washing down his face. He listened to his own cries as muffles turned into hiccups then silent. Suddenly, he heard knocking at his door.   
“Keith?” It was Shiro. What was he doing here? Did he chased Keith across the desert? Did he come to say goodbye? Forever? Keith was too confused and scared to say anything.  
“Keith! Keith! Are you there? Please answer me, buddy.” Shiro sounded frantic. Keith opened the door, peaking through the crack.  
“Shiro?”   
“Hey Keith” he said softly. ”Uh, can I come in? I-I-uh I was so worried about you. I didn’t mean to react that way Keith, I really do. Can we talk, please?”  
Keith hesitated then invited him to come in.  
They sat on the bed. Keith glanced at the window, wondering how long he had been gone. All he could see was wind and sand, fiercely blown and occasionally banged onto the glass. Sandstorm.  
“Keith?” Shiro touched his shoulder lightly. “I want to say something.”   
“Yeah?”  
“…I’m really sorry, for how I react earlier. I just- I was shocked because I had always loved you like a brother…” Keith felt his heart shattered into tiny pieces even more. Tears flowed down his cheeks, then he felt those big hands, gently wiped them away. Shiro kissed his cheeks, his tears, his fingers slowly caressed his hair.  
“Hey, hey, don’t cry. Shush, listen to me Keith.” He wrapped his arm around Keith’s tiny frame, laying his on top of his head. “I’m so stupid, Keith. I’m so stupid… When you ran away, I thought I would lose you for good. I shouldn’t have done it, I should have told you how I felt earlier so none of this would happen…Gosh, I was so worried. When I ran back to your room, your roommate said that you hadn’t returned since the afternoon. I thought of what would happen to you and…I couldn’t think how I would be able to live with myself, knowing that I let you go without… without telling you how much I love you.” Shiro was crying now, his whole body shook as he buried his head into the crook of Keith’s neck.  
“…you mean it?” Keith whispered against Shiro’s wet collar.  
“I do, Keith. I love you.”  
“…I loved you too.” Keith tightened his arms around Shiro. They stayed like that for who knows until Shiro guided him back to the bed and laid him down, sliding next to him. Keith breathed in the familiar cologne.  
“Stay with me.”  
“Forever.” Keith drifted to sleep peacefully despite the banging storm outside.  
…  
Keith woke up at the sound of his phone ringing on the table. He slowly sat up, realizing it was bright outside. He entangled himself from the strong arms that was wrapping around his waist, softsteady breath tickled the back of his head.   
Keith made way to the table, picked up his phone and answered the call.  
“Keith?! Thank god! Where are you? “  
“Sh-Shiro?” Keith stammered, checking the ID caller name on the screen. It read Shiro. His head was spinning. “But how? You’re- you’re right there.” Keith glanced at the sleeping figure on his bed.  
“Keith, what are you talking about? I’m where?”  
“Y-You’re here. My house. On the desert.” His heart was hammering in his ribs.  
“Keith, I’m not with you. I hadn’t left my room since- since last night.” Shiro sounded confused and worried now.  
“No, that can’t be true. If you hadn’t followed me then who-“ His eyes widen in horror as he stared out his window. Next to the shack, stood his red hoverbike. How come he didn’t questioned it before. How did Shiro managed to chased him all the way to here without his own hoverbike. How did he managed to travel miles in the sandstorm. What was happening?   
Keith could feel his blood ran cold in his veins. His hand trembled more as he watched his hoverbike outside.   
“Keith!” Shiro shouted through the phone, Keith snapped out of his mind.   
“Shi-“  
“Keith.” A sudden cold voice behind him cut him off. Keith didn’t dare to move an inch. He didn’t dare to turn around. His eyes froze on the scenery outside. Then he felt those arms circled his waist tightly, soft lips kissed the shell of his ear. Unlike last night, it sent chills down his spine. Those lips moved against his ear.  
“Let’s go home, baby.” Frantic yelling from his phone fell in dead ears. Then, Keith remembered nothing.  
……

“Shiro,, would you calm down? It’s gonna be fine. Keith’s strong and I know that. You know that.” Matt sighed for the hundredth time, watching his friend paced back and forth.  
“…”  
“…Look there’s nothing you can do now. We’ve called the police. They’ll know what to do, more than us at least.” Matt reassured him. “Keith’s tough.” Matt laughed lightly. He watched as Shiro stopped in his pace, he glanced at Matt with unreadable emotion.  
“…no.” Tears threatened to pour down his face. “Keith’s not that strong.”  
“Shiro, what are you-“ The phone in his pocket rang. Matt picked it up and put it on loudspeaker.   
“The police.” He mouthed. “Yes, hello, this is Matt Holt speaking.”  
“Hello Mr.Holt, my name is Kolivan, I’m the calling from the police to inform you of the case of breaking, entering into the Kogane’s residence, as well as attempted kidnapping Keith Kogane, he current owner of this house.”  
“Yes, did they find Keith? Was he there?”   
“I am sorry to inform you that there was no trace of Mr.Kogane when we arrived at the house. There was also no signs of any struggle nor any fingerprints, except for Mr.Kogane’s. From what we’ve gathered so far, we concluded that this kidnap had been planned beforehand. The kidnapper was clever enough to left no fingerprint behind, and use the advantage of the sand, leaving us hanging with not much luck on our side.” Matt eyes stung at each word. He couldn’t say anything.  
Shiro touched his shoulder and asked for the phone. Matt handed it to him, he saw the red swollen rims in Shiro’s eyes, trying his best hold back tears. Shiro inhaled sharply.  
“Hello Kolivan, this is Takashi Shirogane, I was the one who called and reported. Is- Is there any chance that we can track him down to find Keith? Please, officer?” Shiro choked on his sobs.  
“…I’m sorry Mr.Shirogane. Our men did everything we could, we will continue investigating, but I can’t promise anything.”  
“Yes, I- I understand. Thank you very much officer.”  
“We’ll see each other soon to discuss this further, gentleman. I am truly sorry for this unfortunate event that falls upon your family.” Kolivan ended the call.  
Matt and Shiro stood there, neither knew what to do. Matt walked to Shiro, rubbing his hand on Shiro’s shoulder. Shiro sobbed into his hands.  
“This is all my fault.”   
Matt’s heart broke at the scene.  
“I’m so sorry Keith.” Shiro recalled Keith’s pained face, his shimmering eyes. “Please, please come back to me.”

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and comments are appreciated. Thank you.


End file.
